A Change of Heart
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Kate's school friend visits and takes everything that Kate loves - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N:** I've been re-reading some of my stories trying to come up with ideas and I think I may have just found a good plot for a story :D Please R & R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked seeing her best friend from primary school standing in front of her desk.

"I was in town and thought I'd drop by" she shrugged.

"Anthony DiNozzo" Tony said quickly getting to his feet and slide over. He extended his hand smiling.

"Melanie, hi" she said introducing herself. Tony noted the disinterest in her voice and moved back to his desk.

"Kate!" Abby called from the lift.

"Yeah" Kate replied looking up.

"I'm snowed under so I won't be able to make lunch" she said.

"That's cool. We can go another day" Kate smiled.

"That's why you're my best friend!" Abby grinned.

"You just got to be Abby" Melanie giggled.

"Hi" Abby frowned looking down at Kate.

"Abby this is Melanie, a friend of mine from school" Kate introduced.

"Friend? Ha" Melanie roared. "Best friend more like it. Couldn't separate us" Melanie chuckled.

"Is that so?" Abby said glaring at Kate.

"Gibbs, right?" Melanie said moving over to his desk. Gibbs looked and nodded slightly, he buried his head again in the case report not caring for chit chatter. "Kate has told me so much about you" Melanie smiled sweetly.

"Has she?" Gibbs asked looking up.

"Hey Kate, do you think Melanie could join us for lunch?" Abby asked.

"I thought you just said you were busy?" Kate frowned.

"I can juggle my workload around" Abby shrugged. Kate stared at them both then looked down at her computer. "Please Kate" Abby begged.

"Fine" Kate sighed.

"Where's my invite?" Tony cried jumping to his feet.

"Would you like to join us Gibbs?" Melanie asked looking over at him. Kate watched her friend flirting with the man she loves. _'Have fun Abby, she's your new best friend'_ Kate said to herself as she rose from her chair and ran to the lift.

"Excuse me" Gibbs muttered and quickly followed Kate. He squeezed through the gap in the lift door and stared down at Kate.

"What do you want?" she hissed. Gibbs stood there silently as the lift started to move downwards. He moved across and flicked the emergency switch.

"Are you ok?" he frowned.

"You mean apart from getting thrown on the floor?" Kate growled.

"I mean about Melanie suddenly being here!" Gibbs corrected holding out his hand.

"Thanks" Kate muttered taking it and stood up.

"Kate…" he paused watching her closely.

"She's doing it again" Kate sighed seeing no point in hiding anything from him.

"Doing what?" Gibbs frowned confused.

"In grade 7, I got this new teddy bear. She just had to have the exact same and the next she had. I had some new snack in my lunch Melanie had to have the same" Kate explained.

"I don't get it" Gibbs frowned.

"She's a follower. Stealing everything that I have" Kate said.

"And how is she doing that now?" Gibbs asked stepping closer.

"Stealing my best friend, the guy I like" Kate whispered.

"And who is this guy you like?" Gibbs asked

"You, you idiot" Kate growled and turned away. Gibbs smiled faintly and placed his hands on her shoulders. He swung her around and bent down to kiss her.

"No one can take me away from you" Gibbs smiled.

"But…" Kate stuttered. "She's your type" Kate shrugged.

"And what is my type?" Gibbs asked staring at her.

"Red hair, tall and thin, pretty and bright eyes" Kate said avoiding his gaze.

"You've got it all wrong!" Gibbs chuckled.

"Really?" Kate gasped.

"Mmhmm" Gibbs mumbled.

"Do enlighten me then?" Kate queried.

"Brown hair, tall but not too tall, hazely/brown eyes, most beautiful person n the world, works under me and best friends with Abby" Gibbs said watching Kate's reaction.

"So what you're saying is… I'm your type?" she squeaked.

"Yes" Gibbs nodded kissing her once more.

"So you're really not fazed by Melanie's good looks?" Kate asked once again.

"Geez Kate, do I need a big sign saying you're mine?" Gibbs cried.

"Please don't" Kate whispered.

"Ok. Our little secret but one thing is for sure" Gibbs paused.

"What's that?" Kate asked looking up into his eyes.

"You're mine forever and always" Gibbs smiled flicking the lift back on. They both go out and the squad room level.

"Let's go to lunch" Kate said walking to the bullpen. "Oh and Gibbs is coming" Kate smiled. Melanie's face lit up till she noticed Gibbs was holding Kate's hand. "Tony, would you like to come?" Kate asked.

"Yep" Tony nodded. Abby walked across to Kate's side.

"What happened in the lift?" she asked quietly.

"I'll tell you later" Kate grinned.

**/-x-x-x-/**

**A/N:** I haven't decided if it's a oneshot or not. Though if I do decide to continue, it'll probably be only one more chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So where are we going for lunch?" Melanie asked as they all packed into the lift.

"It's a new restaurant just a couple of blocks away" Tony replied hitting the ground level button. Tony stood on Melanie's left with Abby on her right, McGee walked behind them leaving Kate and Gibbs to bring up the rear.

"How much further!" Abby cried ten minutes later.

"Just around that corner Abs" Tony smiled looking across at her.

"Abs?" Melanie frowned looking over at her.

"One of my many nicknames" she smiled.

"Ah" Melanie nodded.

"Gibbs!" Kate whined.

"Kate…" Gibbs sighed. "Look, Melanie can call Abby that but Abby knows you are her best friend" Gibbs said staring at Kate.

"But…" Kate said and stopped at Gibbs put his finger on her lip. He smiled as he bent down and kissed her.

"Kate!" Melanie called.

"Two can play this game" Kate grinned.

"What game?" Gibbs frowned.

"You'll see" Kate muttered. "Yes Melanie" she answered.

"What are you doing?" Melanie asked turning around.

"Just discussing with Gibbs when my case report has to be handed in" Kate lied winking at Gibbs.

"Has Kate ever told you about Spring Back '94…" Melanie began.

"Don't you dare!" Kate growled covering friend's mouth.

"What happened in Spring Back '94?" Tony questioned staring from Kate to Melanie.

"We're here" Gibbs said changing the subject.

"Thank god!" Abby cried hearing her stomach growl loudly.

"What happened in Spring Back '94!" Tony demanded.

"Oh nothing important" Melanie smiled sweetly as she entered the restaurant. Kate's heart began to race knowing Tony wouldn't let it go.

"Kate…" Tony said.

"Come here" Kate beckoned interrupting him. She stood on her tippy toes. "Melanie is very conscious about what she eats and her weight" Kate whispered into his ear.

"So…" Tony frowned looking at Kate blankly.

"If she eats too much, she might just… well you know" Kate paused with a smile.

"I'm ordering for everyone!" Tony cried following Abby and McGee inside.

"What are you up to?" Gibbs questioned.

"Wait and see" Kate smiled cheekily holding the door open for Gibbs.

"You first" Gibbs said. Kate shrugged and walked forward seeing the table the other had picked out.

"I saved you a seat Gibbs" Melanie smiled patting the empty chair next to her. Gibbs forced a smile and sat down.

"Are we ready to order?" the waitress asked looking around the table. Tony nodded and picked the meals.

"Wow… a DiNozzo first" Kate giggled once the waitress had left.

"What is?" Abby frowned.

"Ah the non-flirting with the pretty waitress" Kate grinned.

"Shush Kate" Tony glared at her.

"So Gibbs, what did you do before you joined NCIS?" Melanie asked.

"I thought Kate told you everything about me?" he questioned.

"Well not about your past" Melanie said staring at Gibbs for an answer. Gibbs looked across and smiled at Kate. "So what did you do?" she asked rather impatiently.

"If he doesn't want to tell you then he shouldn't" Kate said glancing over at Melanie.

"Shush Kate!" she hissed.

"I was in the marines" Gibbs replied. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to Kate like that" he added only audible for Melanie's ears.

"Well isn't that interesting" she giggled placing her hand on Gibbs'.

"You better remove your hand Melanie, or you'll lose it!" Kate warned.

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Melanie laughed.

"I…I'm going to…" Kate paused.

"See there is nothing you can do if I wish to ask Gibbs out" Melanie shrugged.

"Ahahaha, well that's never going to happen because Gibbs is with me" Kate laughed momentarily forgetting she had an audience.

"Is that true Gibbs?" Abby asked quietly from across the table. Kate looked up at Abby waiting for an answer, she looked across and saw Tony's shocked face. "Kate?" Abby called seeing no reply from Gibbs.

"Can't be true if no one is answering" Melanie shrugged. "So Mr. Gibbs, when are you free?" she asked wrapping her hand around his arm. Kate stared in horror then pushed her chair back, she grabbed her bag and made for the door. She paused halfway there and glanced over her shoulder. Kate saw every still sitting down, her heart caught in her throat and tears stung her eyes. Kate turned back around and ran out onto the footpath.

"Kate!" Gibbs called unwrapping Melanie's hand and quickly rushed after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Kate!" Gibbs called running down the street.

"What?" she shouted spinning around.

"Come back inside" Gibbs said half turning his body and pointed back to the restaurant.

"Why? So they can tease me some more?" Kate cried.

"They won't tease you" Gibbs said.

"Ah, did you see the looks on their faces!" Kate said staring at him.

"They just need time to adjust" Gibbs shrugged.

"Adjust?" Kate cried. "The look on Abby's face…" Kate paused "No, I don't think she'll ever adjust to us being in a relationship" Kate muttered looking past Gibbs shoulder to see Abby standing at the door. Kate turned back around and continued down the footpath.

"Kate" Abby called quickly chasing her. She reached out and grabbed Kate's wrist to pull her back. "I can totally adjust to you liking Gibbs" Abby smiled.

"I don't" Kate mumbled.

"Don't what?" Abby frowned confused.

"Like Gibbs" Kate said.

"Oh?" Abby gasped looking over her shoulder at him.

"I love him" Kate beamed.

"Is that what you were talking about in the lift?" Abby asked.

"That among other things" Kate nodded.

"What other things?" Abby asked. Kate stared at her then at Gibbs walking towards them.

"How about Melanie stealing my best friend?" Kate suggested.

"What?" Abby laughed. "Kate, you truly are my best friend and no one can spoil or take away our friendship. You mean so much to me plus why would I want _that_" Abby paused to point to the restaurant "… as a best friend when I can have you!" Abby smiled.

"So you really aren't worried?" Kate asked softly.

"Why would I be?" Abby frowned.

"Because Melanie is a follower" Kate sighed.

"Well there is two things she can't have of mine!" Abby grinned looking up at Gibbs standing by Kate's side. "Oh and I'd be careful of Tony, he was mumbling something about you being such a drama queen" Abby shrugged.

"I can so handle Tony" Kate retorted. "Ok maybe I can't" Kate mumbled seeing Gibbs glare at her.

"But you can, what with your best friend" Abby said thumping her chest "And your dashingly handsome boyfriend!" Abby winked before heading inside.

"Kate" Gibbs called. Kate stopped and looked up at him.

"I know the next few weeks will be hard but…" Gibbs paused and pulled out a black box. Kate's heart began to race as she took the box from him and opened it.

"Gibbs, it's gorgeous" she gasped taking the ring and put it on her left middle finger.

"It's a promise ring" Gibbs stated. "Does it fit?" Gibbs asked staring down at Kate's hand.

"It sure does!" she grinned and kissed him. "Oh, I didn't get you one" Kate frowned.

"You didn't know I was buying you one so how could you get me one?" Gibbs questioned.

"Right" Kate nodded not exactly understanding the statement.

"Let's go back inside" Gibbs suggested.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry again" Kate said as she took his hand and walked to the restaurant.

**- The End –**

**A/N:** I know it's not the best of endings I've written but I am starting to get confused by all the stories I have going, but the ending seems pretty good to me. Who knows, maybe I'll write a sequel were Gibbs upgrades to a engagement ring… :P


End file.
